Information system networks include cabling and adapters for communicating data signals. The cabling and adapters installed in an office or other structure must meet certain standards to verify that the network is working properly in the structure. To certify network cabling, a measurement or test device is connected at one point in the local area network of the structure and a second measurement device is connected at another point in the network. The first measurement device, for example, generates a signal that is transmitted through the network cabling that is received by the second measurement device, which analyzes the signal to evaluate the integrity of the cabling.
When the cabling does not meet certification standards, the contractor, such as a building construction company or network installer, is required to repair or place the network cabling to bring the network to standards for certification. The measurement devices are constructed to precise generate signals for transmission across the network and accurately measure aspects of the signal received across the network.
Connecting devices to local area networks is typically accomplished using a network adapter. The adapter may include a plug to connect into the wall jack or plate, which connects to cabling comprising the local area network. One example of a network topology is a four-channel copper wiring system where each channel includes a pair of shielded copper wires.
The network may include a number of channel adapters, or wall plates with a female receiving portion or jack, and link adapters, or male plugs presented from the network. The correct channel adapter or link adapter, depending upon the network topology at a particular location in the network, is required to connect a particular device to the network.
Network adapters that the device employs to connect the measurement device to the network, however, may introduce communication errors in otherwise accurate signal, which cannot be separated from the local areas network cabling. For example, a signal transmitted by the measurement device may be highly accurate, but can easily be degraded by the adapter. The measurement device receiving the signal will analyze the signal as being deficient for certification purposes, although no errors were the result of cabling or network infrastructure. In this instance, the network cabling would fail the certification and require repair or replacement, when in fact the adapter connecting the device to the wall jack of the network was actually the cause of the errors. For the reason, it is imperative that the adapters, particularly in a measurement test environment, not introduce errors or otherwise interfere with the signals to insure that only the network cabling is being tested. Unfortunately, measurement test devices routinely incorporate off-the-shelf adapters, which are inadequate for these purposes and cause inefficiencies, additional expense and frustration for those desiring to certify the local area network cabling.